


POTUS MAIL

by Otoshigo



Series: USUK - Oneshots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, USUK - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoshigo/pseuds/Otoshigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama sends out a message to the other living presidents. No offense meant to any. USUK Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	POTUS MAIL

From: Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov)

To: Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com); George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com); G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

Subject: It’s Official

****

Just thought I would let you know that I saw England and America necking in the pantry today.

Barack

\------------------------

From: George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com)

To: Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov); Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com); G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: It’s Official

****

Oh Hell.

\------------------------

From: G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

To: George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com)

CC: Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov); Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com)

Subject: RE: It’s Official

****

HAHA I knew it!  Dad, you owe me a jetski. (>^^)> <(^^<) (>^^)>

\------------------------

From: Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net)

To: George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com); Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov); Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com); G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: It’s Official

****

Well I’m glad they’re finally out with it.  Must be because of all this new legislation and acceptance nowadays of that sort of thing.

Jimmy

\------------------------

From: Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com)

To: Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com); Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov); G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: It’s Official

****

You know, I started it.

Bill

\------------------------

From: Barack Obama (bhobama@whitehouse.gov)

To: Jimmy Carter (jcarter@comcast.net); Bill Clinton (bill@clinton.com); George H.W. Bush (ghwbush@hotmail.com); G.W. Bush (gotwhales.bush@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: It’s Official

****

We KNOW.

Barack


End file.
